


A Little Bit of Hope

by wcl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcl/pseuds/wcl
Summary: Theon has gotten himself into quite a few messes during his teen years, but now as an adult, he's never been more screwed than waiting for his child to be born on the worst day of the year.Modern AU
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	A Little Bit of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and this might be more than just a one shot:)

The story of Theon Greyjoy and how he gained hope all started on an evening unlike any other. It was Christmas and snow was falling in the city of Winterfell. 

The inherent problem with the feeling of Christmas is that it makes a person hope. It makes them want to cuddle and drink hot chocolate in scarves. This was one of the many problems he can pinpoint about Christmas. Theon had been dealing with this dilemma for a while now- ever since she and her well-shaped ass shoved into his life. Decorating rooms, befriending his secretary at Pyke Corporations, ordering his driver around, pushing him to be the man he never even dreamed he could be. The man his father most certainly never thought he could be. But she was stubborn, a Stark through and through, she wound herself into his life until his life became her.

It was bad enough she had gotten him to marry her, now he had family dinners, family vacations, family holidays, family family family. Before her, he never really had a family. He had Robb of course, but now it was different. 

She planned things out years in advance, everything was in an orderly fashion. He, being who he was, lived to mix things up for her, take her out of order, just to see her fume and throw pillows across the apartment at him. 

“No scotch tonight, Greyjoy. My mother will be over”

“Whatever you say, love.”

And she would find him with Robb, half-drunk and laughing much harder than they should’ve been. 

<  
“You promised!”

“I lied.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t” 

“Fine. I don’t, but you aren’t getting any tonight.”

To say she had him by the balls was an understatement because nothing hurt him more than being denied the pleasure of burying himself into her and being reminded he would have this for the rest of his life. 

Being the quick learning that she was, she found out early in their relationship that he was addicted to her. Even during fights, he still couldn’t resist her. He had no choice in those moments other than to give in, admit defeat, live to fight another day, and most certainly fuck her blindly now. 

He should have run at the very beginning. But no, he pursued and persuaded her and here he was, in a damn waiting room. Hair in disarray, showing a five o’clock shadow, wearing mismatched shoes and waiting. He hated waiting. 

Little did that Greyjoy boy know at age nineteen, when he made her his for the first time, that she would attach herself to his skin like a leech and just stay there. 

He was rightfully angry with her for making him go through the whole mess of growing up, changing and maturing. It was downright disgusting the way that he consciously made sure she was well and happy. He didn’t even recognize himself. He would text her while in the office just to make sure she was still meeting him for dinner. He couldn’t even remember the taste of another woman. 

All he saw, ate, breathed was Sansa. Sansa. Sansa. Sansa. 

“I should’ve left it at that, you know.” He said aloud, as Robb shifted next to him uncomfortably. “I should’ve left her and that Harry Hardyng prick alone.” 

“Um…”

“But she’s addicting, you know? After that night, all I could think was how I wanted her.”

“Theon-”

“She didn’t want me back then, no matter how she purred my name.”

“Gods please stop.”

“What can a guy do?”

“He can stop talking about my sister.”

“I mean, I had always thought she was hot. She was searing hot, always hiding that naughty librarian underneath the glamour and bitchiness.”

“...”

“We’ve played naughty librarian”

“Oh gods”

“That’s the problem you see”

“I see a lot of problems”

“That's the kind of thing that landed me in this position.”

“Make me deaf please gods”

“On me, before I could even unwrap the condom, I’d been out of town and that’s how we got-” 

“Pregnant. I know. Please for the love of Gods I’m her brother. I’m trying my best to support you bro but if I have to hear you talk about having sex with my sister one more time you might never meet your child.” Robb said in one breath before closing his eyes tightly. 

“It’s a girl” the nurse came out to announce dressed in yellow scrubs. 

Another girl. 

It was bad enough with one girl in his life, taking over everything. Now he had two. They would completely destroy him. He hoped for a boy, he could handle a boy…

But a girl???

“Theon, say something,” Robb said

“C-can I see her?” was all his foolish mouth could say because all he could think of was the boys she would attract if she was even the tiniest bit like her mother. 

The nurse shoved him in the right direction and he threw a pleading look towards Robb. He opened the door to a very tired looking yet elated Sansa on the bed, with a little pink bundle in her arms. Sansa had no idea he entered; her eyes on their girl. For the first time in his life, he felt invisible when it came to Sansa. 

“Are you brooding?” It was her voice. The voice that could tell him to jump in front of a train and he would. 

“I.. yes” 

“Come here Greyjoy, do you want to hold her?”

She carefully placed the baby in his arms, he cleared his throat as he took her in. The faintest of smiles began to appear on his face, fully out of his control. 

“You make a handsome daddy, Theon. Merry Christmas” she said softly as their girl shifted in his arms bringing his attention back to her. 

He looked past all of the messy hostility within him and realized that in his arms now lay a tiny human. His tiny human. 

A little hand popped out of the bundle of blankets, and instinctually he reached out for it. And it latched onto him. Someone was holding onto him. Someone was depending on him. 

He suddenly felt as though he couldn’t breathe. 

“Have some hope, Greyjoy.” Sansa had said when he began to panic the moment he found out she was pregnant. That had been a long night of comfort and reassurance.

“Hope” he whispered. 

“Hmm?” Sansa asked. 

“Her name... is Hope”

“I thought we agreed on-”

“Hope,” he repeated. She studied him in his insistence. “You told me to have some hope, so thank you for giving it to me”

“Hope Greyjoy,” she said softly, “Sounds perfect to me.” 

He nodded and sat down carefully next to his wife. Still having his finger held tightly. 

“I don’t really know… how to do this whole thing, but I’m going to do my best, I don’t really have a model to go by” he said. 

“Theon Greyjoy… I have never known you to be a follower.”

“I don’t know how,”

“We’ll figure it out together.”


End file.
